wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lyretail
__notoc__ I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most Find a little bit of steady as I get close Find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me low, send me high, send me ‘nother demigod Lyretail is my entry for the Song Themed Character Contest; I was assigned Zero by Imagine Dragons, which is his theme song and the song quoted throughout the page. Infobox art my Wisteria~Solstice! I remember walking in the cold of November Hoping that I’d make it to the end of December 27 years and the end on my mind But holding to the thought of another time Lyretail, or Lyre as he is called by his mother and father, is a young SeaWing with moderately popular parents. He is easily forgotten, even when he tries so hard to be noticed… Sometimes he even wonders why he was set in the world, and what his purpose was— besides dragging down everyone he knows. But looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for the path of the young and lonely I don’t wanna hear about what to do I don’t wanna do it just to do it for you Appearance Lyre is a very green SeaWing. All the blues he has are dulled, making the greens the only noticeable thing on him. He wishes it was easier to hide in the shadows with them, though. His main scales are dark slate green, with a forest green underbelly. Lyre’s glowing scales are medium spring green in color when lit, and they always seem to glow faintly even when he doesn’t want them do. All of his webbing and his underwings are dark slate blue, and his horns are a darker color than his main scales. His eyes are an off-black shade of blue. Lyre is like any other SeaWing you’d see swimming around the ocean. He has the perfect build of any dragon that wishes to swim through the ocean quickly, his body slender and eel-like like the rest of his tribe. There’s not much to note here, besides the fact that he either tries to shrink into the background her stand out as much as possible. Neither of those end up doing out well for him. Nothing noticeable marks or decorates Lyre; no jewels or otherwise for this dragon. Lyre normally wears a frown and a considering expression, though, while he debates his purpose. Hello, hello Let me tell you what it’s like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it’s like to always feel, feel Like I’m empty and there’s nothing really real, real I’m looking for a way out Backstory Lyre was hatched and raised as the child of a journalist and business dragon, both moderately well-known in their trade. He didn’t know if they wanted him to become like one of them when he was old enough— but he noticed how they cared for him. They cared for him like he was the only dragonet in the world; a sacred treasure that needed to be protected. And, he’d admit, he liked the first few years of his life. Before he went to school, that is. When he started going to school, everything seemed to change for Lyre. He went from acting semi-peppy and energetic kid to one of the most bullied and pushed around kids at school within a year. His grades might have been good in the beginning of the first school year; but almost halfway through they dropped down to him barely being able to pass on to the next grade. Damselfish and Hapuka questioned him; yet he didn’t know how to answer them. The only thing that really seemed to stick in his mind was what the other dragonets told him, and how they mocked him. It certainly didn’t help anything when Lyre realized he liked other guys. He felt like he couldn’t say even more about himself. Already he had gotten to the point he didn’t really want anyone to talk to him in fear of what they’d say; now he didn’t even really want to be noticed at all. Yet sometimes, he did. He wanted to be noticed and to feel like he wasn’t a shadow. And the only thing he got wasn’t being just a shadow— but like he was invisible entirely. Lyre thought his life couldn’t get any worse, and it actually couldn’t. Just about everywhere he went, if he wasn’t being mocked, he was ignored. Only his parents seem to show any care for him. He started wondering why he even existed, the thought encouraged by the other dragons as they bullied him. He sunk into the shadows and hoped he’d find out. But one day, while being mocked at by the other kids— just about before his sixth hatching day— someone interrupted his torment. Not a teacher there to correct the bullies, but someone…better. Another dragonet, maybe a year older than Lyre was, who went up to the bullies and all up sent them crying back to their parents. He found out this dragonet’s name was Cove soon after. So Cove had stayed with Lyre after learning about how often that happened for him, and for almost a year no one bothered even talking to him. It wasn’t what he wanted completely, but Lyre knew that it was better to just be invisible instead of being invisible until someone decided it was time to beat someone up. He didn’t quite pay attention to his growing attention for the other SeaWing, and within a year they knew almost everything about each other. Well, Lyre thought he knew everything about Cove. When he turned eight, all but a year ago, Cove looked at him and said something he never expected to come out of anyone’s mouth besides his parents’. He loved him. And Lyre loved Cove back. He thought he would only put himself in worse situations, but as darker thoughts continue to climb into his mind, Lyre knows he could go to Cove to talk about it. There was something different about him. He wasn’t like his parents; saying that they loved him to the point it was almost like an automatic reply to every situation. He was honest—brutally honest, at that— yet cared enough to be willing to support him nonetheless. He found himself agreeing whole-heartedly that he loved him, too, and they became an official couple soon after. Lyre lives like that now. Though while he isn’t bothered as much by the dragons that seem to pride themselves in hating others, and he can sometimes find the kind of words to say what he wants to around Cove, he still wonders what he really contributes to the world. Unless if it was being literally the living punching bag and who to practice all your mocks and insults on, of course. He seemed to be really good at that. He still sometimes wonders how much would miss him if he simply put himself at a shark’s mercy or did the honors himself. Lyre fears his death, yet can sometimes so willingly agree to the thought… There was even a few times were he was so close to ending it all; yet stopping seconds before it would’ve been too late. Hello, hello Let me tell you what it’s like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it’s like to never feel, feel Like I’m good enough for anything that’s real, real I’m looking for a way out Personality Lyre definitely has his fair share of secrets he’s keeping from everyone. His mind is full of dark thoughts as he debates the world around him. Whether he tries to be noticed or to slip into the crowd to walk unseen, he always seems to be ignored and treated as nothing besides a waste of scales. He’s hard on himself for everything he does, and both wishes and fears his own death. He often considers himself as his worst enemy, and sometimes that can show apparent with his actions. Sometimes he wants to tell someone about his feelings—what he’s thinking, what he imagines doing to himself, how he feels like nothing— but he could never think of what to say or how to say it. He knew his parents would care about the problem, but every time Lyre tries to bring it up, something else happens that just seems to prove his point further that the universe hates him. Lyre is considerably bad at everything he does, mainly because of the fact he rarely ever tries because he knows he’ll just fail anyway, yet still he’d beat himself up for doing bad when the scores come out. He’s learned to stay shushed and silent around any other dragon is age—or even younger— as they go and mock him. He’s even learn to be subjective to their criticism, taking it and piling it up in his list of things to hate himself for. If any of this wasn’t already an indicator, he has very low self-esteem; and he may even have depression. Most of the time, he’s wondering if he could make it to the end of the year—month—week—even day. Lyre will admit, most of the time it’s a tempting thought. But the thought of what his parents would be doing kept him back. After all, half of his mind whispered they’d shrug it off, and adopt kids or pretend like they never had kids. Another part told him they truly cared, and wouldn’t want him doing such a thing. All he can say, is, he hates how he can’t tell them the truth. I find it hard to tell you how I wanna run away I understand it always makes you feel a certain way I find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me up, send me down, send me ‘nother demigod Relations Damselfish Lyre doesn’t have much to say about his mother. He knows she wants the best for him. He knows that she cares for him. But…he also knows she doesn’t know parts about him that she most likely should. Hapuka If there’s anything Lyre can give his father credit to, is how easily the older SeaWing is willing to give a “stern talking to” to any dragon that messed with Lyre. He’s glad he cares, but he doesn’t think he cares enough to notice things about him that most likely shouldn’t be kept secret anyway. Cove Lyre had been grateful towards the other SeaWing since the day they met. For the two years they knew each other before confessing their love, he tried to ignore that he did, in fact, love him. It took him a bit of courage to say he loved him, too. Now, Lyre can’t imagine where he’d be without him. I remember walking in the heat of the summer Wide-eyed one with the mind full of wonder 27 years and I’ve got nothing to show Falling from the dove to the dark of the crow Other * a lyretail is a type of fish * he’s nicknamed Lyre because it’s easier to shout when you need him * I am actually surprised on how quickly I thought of how to make the character like the song * Lyre actually cares very deeply about his parents, not wanting them to be sad or anything. Looking to the ways of the ones before me Looking for the path of the youth and lonely I don’t wanna hear about what to do, no I don’t wanna do it just to do it for you Gallery 350392ED-44C6-40D7-B68E-7CD08A4ADF9A.png|Base by Joy Ang; colored by me Hello, hello Let me tell you what it’s like to be a zero, zero Let me show you what it’s like to always feel, feel Like I’m empty and there’s nothing really real, real I’m looking for a way out... Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)